Twisted: My version of Cinderella
by dbacksgirl46
Summary: Carson has a great life until her dad dies in a car crash and her evil step mom tries to rule her life. One night she meets her prince at the halloween ball, but what will happen next?
1. Chapter 1

**This is my version of the story of Cinderella with a modern twist. Please review and I will continue posting more chapters.**

Chapter 1 (Carson's POV)

_Once Upon A Time in a land far away lived a beautiful princess who had everything her heart desired. _

Ha ya right this is my life we are talking about not some fairytale. The only fairytale that is somewhat relatable to my life is Cinderella. Oh sorry my name is Carson. At one point in time my life was like a fairytale. My mother had died when I was young, so it was just me and my dad for a long time. He was like my best friend. We did everything together. From watching baseball to playing guitar. He even used to read me fairytales at bedtime. He owned a little pizza parlor in town in Arizona where all the high school kids hang out. Life was fantastic until... My dad met a woman named Claudia.

Eventually my dad ended up marrying her. She and her two daughters Kenzie and Chelsea moved in to our house. They treated me like gum on the bottom of their shoe when my dad wasnt around. It was hard enough to just deal with them, but when my dad died in a car accident when I was 10 it made my life miserable. My dad apparently didn't write a will so Claudia ended up with the house, the pizza parlor, and me.

She decided that I would be their maid. I am now 17 and I am a senior at Desert Vista High School. I am forced to work at my father's pizza parlor after school everyday. I love everyone that works here, but it is also a pain to go to school, be the maid at my own house and work at the parlor part time.

_Oh God I'm gonna be late for school_. I run down the stairs and out the door to my father's old blue convertable. I get in a speed off to pick up my best friend Allie. I pull up to her driveway and honk twice. She walked out in her blue jean short skirt and a pink striped tank top. Her hair is bleach blonde and she has bright blue eyes. She looks the total opposite of me. I have light brown hair with streaks of red and blonde all natural coloring. I have hazel eyes. My hair is naturally curly. Her hair is wavy. I am wearing a pair of blue skinny jeans and a red shirt and a pair of cowboy boots. I pull into my parking spot in what the populars call the loser parking lot and we walk in.

I am shoved into the lockers by the queen bitch herself. Payton. The most popular girl in school.

" Umm excuse you pizza girl watch where you are going, I think you owe me an apology." Payton said in her high pitched valley girl acsent.

" I don't owe you anything, Payton, you are the one who shoved me into the lockers." I replied and gave her a glare.

She and her wannabees gave a scared expression and walked away. Then down the hall I hear her squeak

" Oh Patrick there you are I missed you babe."

I rolled my eyes. Patrick Johnson. The baseball jock. At our school baseball is the sport that rules and he is the star player on the team. He also is the hottest guy in school. I dont even really like him and I have to admit he is pretty hot. Every girl in the school likes him, but he is dating that bitch Payton.

_Ring Ring Ring..._

The bell rang for us to go to first period. Time for English. I say goodbye to Allie and start down the hall, when I am knocked over by someone.

**Who is it? What will Carson do? Review and I will post the next chapter. **


	2. Chapter 2

**Sorry It's been so long since I've posted but here is the second chapter and I will try to get another one up soon. Review please!**

Carson's POV

Great just what I needed. Some stupid person to run into me and now my stuff is all over the floor.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there."

I looked up to see that the dumb ass that ran into me was Patrick Johnson. Great!

" Whatever." I replied.

I started picking up all my stuff off the floor. Because of him now I'm gonna be late.

" Here let me help you." Patrick offered.

" No thanks I'm good. Go off and find you girlfriend or something I honestly don't need your help."

" Sorry about running into you uh... Carter right?" he said.

" It's Carson. But hey that's ok its not like I've been going to school with you since like the 3rd grade. Oh wait yeah we have been going to school together that long and you still don't know my name."

With that I picked up my stuff and started to walk to my first period.

"WAIT!" Patrick yelled.

" What do you want?" I asked.

Patrick ran up to me with something in his hand.

" Is this your phone I think you dropped it."

"Uh ya, thanks."

I took my phone and walked away. As I looked at my phone I saw that I had a new text message. It said:

_DanceIsLife, Talking to you has make me realize that I have a rite to be happy and do what I want not what everyone else expects me to do. You're the first person that I can really be myself with. I really want to meet you! When can we finally meet? ~BabeofBaseball_

I know what you are thinking who is this guy that is sending these weird messages. Well first of all no its not my boyfriend because I don't have a boyfriend. I met this guy online in a chat room for a college we both want to attend. The University of Arizona. Anyway we met through that a few months ago and we have been talking ever since. For now all I really know about him is that we live in the same town and that we go to the same school.

I typed a quick reply and hit send as I walked into my first class of the day.

* * *

Patrick's POV

Today started out the usual way. I get up, have my dad talk to me about how important it is that I keep up on my school work and not let playing baseball distract me from school. The truth is I don't really want to go to collage the only reason I do is to play baseball and try to make it to the pros. My dad just doesn't understand.

As I'm about to walk out my front door I read a text from dancer.

_BabeofBaseball, Do whatever makes you happy. It shouldn't matter what your father or what anybody else wants. It matters what you want. So go after what you want or you may end up regretting it. ~DanceisLife_

Ever since I started talking to Dancer I can't stop thinking about her. She is the first person to accept me for who I am not because I'm popular. I can be real with her. I just really want to meet her in person and see what she looks like. She is helping me to show the real me. I texted a reply to her it said:

_DanceIsLife, Talking to you has make me realize that I have a rite to be happy and do what I want not what everyone else expects me to do. You're the first person that I can really be myself with. I really want to meet you! When can we finally meet? ~BabeofBaseball_

I drove to pick up my friend Tyler or as I call him Ty. We have been best friends since as long as I can remember. He is the only person besides dancer that I can be myself around.

" Hey man!" Ty said getting into the car.

Ty was one of the players at our school. He had a new girlfriend every week. All the girls love me and him cause they think we are so good looking. Ty is a little shorter that me he is 6'2 and I'm 6'3. We both play baseball. He has longer dark brown hair and hazel eyes. I have light brown hair and brown eyes. We both have fairly light skin.

I parked in the second parking lot in our school. I honestly don't know why we have two and why people say that this one is the populars parking lot and the other one is the losers parking lot. Does it really even matter.

I walked through the doors into the hallway and right away I hear Payton, my girlfriend, squeal for me. I honestly don't know why I'm even dating her. Sure she may be hot but she is a real bitch. I can't stand how she treats a lot of the people at school. I also can't stand how clingy she is. She started kissing me when the bell rang. **Oh thank you**. I thought. Now I can avoid Payton until lunch. I know you probably think I sound like a jerk for thinking that about my own girlfriend but the truth is I have been wanting to break up with her for a long time.

I was so lost in thought that I didn't see that I ran into someone. I ran into a very pretty girl that I recognized from some of my classes. Carter I think her name was. Anyway I saw her picking up her stuff that she dropped and apologized.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't see you there." I said. She looked up at me and looked a little surprised but then recovered and glared at me.

" Whatever." she replied.

She was obviously pissed at me great.

" Here let me help you." I offered wanting to get back on her good side. I felt bad abut running into her.

" No thanks I'm good. Go off and find you girlfriend or something I honestly don't need your help."

I pretended I didn't hear her remark about my girlfriend and instead tried apologizing again.

" Sorry about running into you uh... Carter right?" I stuttered

" It's Carson. But hey that's ok its not like I've been going to school with you since like the 3rd grade. Oh wait yeah we have been going to school together that long and you still don't know my name." She retorted

Shit I got her name wrong. Smooth Patrick smooth. Now I remember Carson. Her step sisters are Kenzie and Chelsea. The only reason I know that is because they are friends with Payton.

She started walking off while I was thinking when I saw a phone on the ground. She must have forgotten to pick it up.

" WAIT!" I yelled to Carson who was already halfway down the hall.

" What do you want?" she snapped.

I ran up to her with the phone in my hand. It was just a simple flip phone.

" Is this your phone I think you dropped it." I asked handing her the phone.

"Uh ya, thanks." she replied quickly snatching the phone from me and walking to class.

I stopped by my locker to get my physics book. I started walking to class when I felt my phone buzz in my pocket. It was a text from dancer.

_BabeofBaseball, I want to meet you to so hopefully that will happen soon.~ Danceislife_

I felt a smile creep up in my face at the fact she wanted to meet me too.

* * *

**Well that's chapter 2 I hoped you like it please review and tell me what you thought. I will try to post another chapter later this week. ~Dbacksgirl46**


End file.
